


Peaches and Cream

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Dick is having a challenging night and needs a quickie to help him focus ;)!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	Peaches and Cream

This was so hot, but so dangerous. 

But still fucking hot. 

You had to keep a hand over your mouth to keep the moans from coming out, but Dick seemed determined to get you both caught. His mouth was against your pussy devouring you, occasionally switching between your vagina and your clit. Your back was pressed against a brick wall in a random back alley. It was filthy and the chances of you getting caught were mildly high, but it was filthy hot.

The spring in your stomach was tight and it was getting increasingly harder to hold back your moans. What made it hotter was the fact that Dick was dressed in his Nightwing costume kneeling on the ground in front of you. The skirt of your dress was pushed up to your waist giving him enough space to do with what he wanted. 

"Dick! Please, slow down." You whimpered feeling him prod you deep with his tongue, "I don't wanna get caught." 

Dick pulled away with a loud, wet pop that made you moan. 

"Scared we'll be caught?" He smirked. 

"Of course I-Ah!" You moaned loudly feeling him suddenly press two fingers into you directly into your g-spot. 

You hunched over him and grabbed onto his hair pulling it a little. Dick moaned and bit into your thigh leaving a hickey there in vengeance. He joined his fingers with his tongue and you felt like you were going explode. 

"Dick...I'm gunna cum." You whined. 

He increased his efforts pounding his fingers into you as he sucked on your clit. 

You had to bite down into your hand to keep from being too loud, but your moaning still echoed. You heard Dick gasp and realized he had been stroking his cock the entire time. Cum sprayed from his cock like a fire hydrant landing on your legs and the wall behind you. 

"Thanks for helping me get my rocks off babe." He panted tucking himself back in. 

"I should be thanking you." You panted pushing your dress back down. 

He grabbed your panties that were discarded on the floor and stuffed them in his pocket. 

"Those are mine." You said. 

"Just keeping these for the night. Don't get caught under a draft." He winked standing up. 

Sure enough as a draft went by your flowy mini dress picked up with it revealing your bare ass. 

"Have fun babe." He gave you a kiss before pulling out his grappling hook. 

"Fuck you Nightwing!" You barked. 

"Maybe later!" He called back. 

Oh, you were so getting revenge!


End file.
